poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade's discovery
Here's how Cade discovers Optimus in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Cade working on a robot and Tessa comes out with a tray Cade: All right. Come on, come on. arm moves Cade: Yes, yes, yes. Oh, there you go. No hold it. Stop shaking! Why are you shaking? You have the job! comes in Tessa: you forgot to eat dinner! Cade: sighs Tessa: You see why I worry? Cade: Look, sorry sweetie, I... I almost got it working right. Tessa: So, listen, Im done with homework and set with finals, so I was just gonna take a little drive with some friends if that i okay with you. Cade: sighs Tessa: No boys, I know. Graduate first. Cade: Exactly. Tessa: You do know now one elsa has this rule, right? Cade: Rule? Don't make is sound harsh, okay. It's wisdom. I don't think we need to be driving around in the middle of the night. It's already like a quarter to eight. It's almost dark. shoots out balls Cade: Spud, will you stop it? stops Cade: You know where I was for my graduation? Tessa: Yes. With me, the mistake. Cade: The surprise, Tess. And the best thing that ever happened. Do we look unhappy? Huh? No. It's the greatest day of my life. I made your mother a promised before she passed. Our baby's gonna be at her graduation. That's it. High school boys know nothing. It's only later they turn into men. Tessa: So if you were older and wiser, I wouldn't exist. Cade: That's not what I meant. You know, this is a non-dating household, okay? You don't date. I don't date. That's it. Tessa: Well, maybe you should away Cade: Tessa, wait. Tessa? Look. I know I've been on you, okay? But I have to be. Twelve to seventeenth is the official teenage danger window. It's my job to get you through it. So you can be ticked of all you want. And yes, you can take a ride with your friends. Tessa: Okay. him on the cheek Don't work all night. And eat. it shows the Griffin's exiting the Yeager's house Brian: Alright guys, now let's head to the hotel. Glaceon: Are you sure we really have to go? Leafeon: We we're just starting to know them. Brian: Well, I already hooked us up on a room. I'll tell you what, tomorrow we'll drop by to visit them, how's that? Eevee: Sounds fine to me. Flareon: Yeah, me too. Brian: Good. Now, turns to the bus let's all hop in the.... DAH!!!! shows the bus completely dismantled as a robber takes the last bus wheel and runs off laughing Horton: The bus! It's completely dismantled! Minerva Mink: Who would do such a thing like this? Master Shake: Obviously some people, who don't like trespassers in the state of Texas. Frylock: Okay, Shake who told you that? Master Shake: I saw it in a movie once. Ocellus: So, now what do we do? Brian: Well I guess I'll have to call the hotel to cancel to reservation and ask Cade if there's a spare bedroom. We're spending the night here. The other: YES!!!! night, Cade looks up to the stars Cade: Best thing that ever happened, Emily. She's the best thing that ever happened. You'd be proud. crackling Cade: Oh, no. the farm, he gets a fire extinguisher and blows out the fire Cade: Unbelievable. Unbelievable. God! Something in here that needs to make this family some money. at the truck Come on, you old wreck. Judgment Day. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series